


The Crop Top

by Fanatic32



Series: Markson Dynamics: A Collection [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crash And Burn, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic32/pseuds/Fanatic32
Summary: The stylists decide to dress Mark up in a crop top for GOT7's Crash and Burn Inkigayo performance.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Markson Dynamics: A Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868743
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx

Mark is currently very pissed at his stylists. GOT7 are getting ready for their Crash and Burn performance on Inkigayo and they had decided to dress him up in a crop top. He had worn suits in previous performances that didn’t have an undershirt and were short, but a crop top just made him uncomfortable. Mark was usually very confident, but that’s only on stage. Right now in the waiting room he can feel a breeze on his abdomen and it wasn’t fair that the other members got decent outfits. Mark tried to argue with them and change his outfit, but the stylists were adamant that Mark’s body was made for a crop top. He was slim but muscular and his pale skin would look marvelous against the dark crop top.

Mark sighs as he sits down on the sofa in the waiting room. He had at least won the argument about wearing a denim jacket over the crop top and currently had it buttoned up all the way. But regardless of that, the denim jacket itself was short and when he sat down it rose up on his stomach. Mark rolls his eyes, pulling the jacket down, but nothing helps. Mark sits crouched on the sofa trying to cover his body and make himself invisible. He really hopes that the members don’t comment on his outfit as he is already miserable.

The other members are still getting their outfits on and making last minute changes. Mark is on his phone, absently checking his social media. He honestly doesn’t have anything to do. He hates waiting before a performance because he usually is always hyped up to perform, but would have to wait practically half the day just getting ready for it

He feels someone sit at the end of the sofa. Must be a member he thinks. Mark doesn’t bother looking up because he doesn’t want to see the amusement in their eyes about his outfit. Then he feels the person drilling holes at the side of his head. Mark knew someone would comment. Better get this over with quick thinks Mark.

Mark turns his head and he finds Jackson staring at him, but not with amusement. He can’t exactly describe the emotion his sees in Jackson’s eyes. Jackson continues on staring, even when Mark stares back at him. Mark raises his eyebrow, silently asking him why he is staring. But Jackson continues on staring, unblinking.

“Jackson? Seun-ah? Gaga?”. He doesn’t answer to any of his names. Mark sighs and scoots over, shaking his shoulder to bring him to his senses. Jackson blinks a couple of times, trying to focus again but he still has this glazed look on him. Jackson suddenly pushes his face close to him. Mark can feel his warm breath against his face and smell the mint gum he was chewing. Mark cautiously looks around, trying to see if anyone notices Jackson’s strange behaviour. To his relief, no one was paying attention.

Mark looks back at Jackson and at that moment he utters the following words, “Damn, you are beautiful.” Not again Mark thinks. Mark uses his hand to push Jackson’s face away from him. Jackson starts cackling and pushes his shoulder against Mark. “Nice outfit hyung. Looks good on you”. Jackson gets up, looks down at Mark and has the audacity to wink at him. He then walks away chuckling to himself.

Mark rolls his eyes and goes back looking at his phone. After a few minutes, Yugyeom sits down beside him. Mark waits for him to make a joke about his outfit too. But instead, he says something unexpected. “Oh hyung. Was Jackson hyung staring at you again?”.

Mark turns to Yugyeom with a puzzled look. “What do you mean Yugyeom-ah? Jackson was just making fun of him. What’s new.” “Uh hyung. Are you serious? Have you really not noticed or are you just playing dumb?” Mark gives a pointed look to Yugyeom, telling him he clearly is not in a mood for a joke.

Yugyeom chuckles slightly and says warily, “Mark hyung, Jackson hyung is always staring at you. Everyone has noticed.” “Wait. What do you mean?” “Yeah! Even the managers have noticed it. Wow you really are bakku-Mark.” Mark flicks Yugyeom’s forehead and says, “Okay stop playing around.” Before Mark could ask Yugyeom to elaborate it’s time to go on stage and perform. By the time they are done, Mark has long forgotten about what happened in the waiting room.

_Mark never did find out that Jackson always looks at Mark with absolute adoration and love. Not in this lifetime, or the next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


	2. BONUS: Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Jackson thinking when Mark wore that crop top?

Jackson is currently sitting on a chair in front of the mirrored wall in the waiting room for Inkigayo. GOT7 are up to perform in about 15 minutes and the hair stylist is fixing his hair. Bambam is on the chair next to him listening to music with his eyes closed. Jackson is trying to calm down a bit before the performance, but the constant movements of people behind him wasn’t helping.

Just as he is about to close his eyes, Jackson sees Mark in the mirror. I’m going to die thinks Jackson. The stylist has made Mark where a crop top. But not just any crop top. A crop top that accentuates Marks marvelous slim body and abs. Jackson travels his eyes up Mark’s body to his face. Now he really thinks he will die.

Usually the stylist never puts Mark’s hair fully up and reveal his forehead because she knew the power of it. Mark looked too handsome and would upstage the other boys with that hairstyle. Jackson starts choking on his spit. He can’t function.

Jackson follows Mark as he goes to sit on the corner of the sofa. He can see how Mark keeps on pulling the denim jacket down, trying to cover his body. Jackson laughs thinking why Mark would want to cover that body. He does realize that Mark looks uncomfortable as he walks, crouching over so the denim jacket stays in place.

Jackson sighs and thinks that the stylist should have asked Mark beforehand if he was comfortable wearing a crop top. Jackson contemplates if he should go to their stylist now and demand them to change Mark’s outfit.

Just as Jackson is getting up, Bambam catches his attention. Bambam had been trying to get Jackson’s attention for the past minute but he had kept on staring in the mirror. Is Jackson staring at himself thought Bambam. He rolls his eyes, thinking how Jackson is admiring himself again. Bambam then notices Jackson’s eyes are trailing Mark’s movement in the mirror and that’s when Bambam realizes.

“Not again.”, Bambam whispers under his breath. Bambam chuckles slightly and shakes Jackson’s shoulder to get him out of this trance. Jackson blinks a couple of time before he realizes what he was doing. Jackson quickly looks around, making sure no one else noticed.

“So, Jackson hyung. How do you like Mark hyung’s outfit?”, Bambam says while laughing.

Jackson blushes immediately. “Shush Bam-ah. I wasn’t staring at him or anything.”, Jackson explains. As soon as those words leave Jackson’s mouth, Bambam starts laughing out loud. Others around them turned and look questionably, wondering what was so funny. Jackson slaps Bambam’s shoulder and tells him to shut up.

Bambam explains that he didn’t even ask about Jackson staring at Mark, just about his outfit. Jackson regrets saying that and looks embarrassed. He just exposed himself. Jackson quickly says, “Well he is wearing a crop top. It is funny.” Jackson fakes laugh, trying to take the attention away from him and to Mark’s outfit.

But Bambam isn’t stupid and says, “Okay hyung. We all know you stare at Mark a bit too much.”

Jackson whips his head to Bambam, pulls his head close to him and whispers into his ear harshly, “Bambam. I would stop talking right now if I were you. We are in public.” Jackson pulls back and says casually, “Besides, I wasn’t doing anything.”

Bambam rolls his eyes at his hyung who doesn’t want to admit anything. Bambam raises his hands in self defense and says, “Okay hyung. I didn’t see or hear anything” in a sarcastic tone and does a gesture of zipping his lips.

Jackson rolls his eyes, sighs and gets up, pushing Bambam by the shoulder. “Shut up”.

Jackson looks for somewhere else to sit but all the chairs are filled, and the floor is crowded with suitcases full of clothes. Jackson then notices that the only available place is where Mark is sitting. Jackson really doesn’t want to go sit beside Bambam again, knowing that he will just make fun of him. Jackson decides to go sit beside Mark, hoping to get a glimpse of those abs.

Jackson decides to sit discreetly at the end of the sofa, hoping that Mark won’t notice him so he can blatantly stare at him behind his phone. Jackson internally sighs again, asking himself why the stylist wants to torture him by displaying Mark’s godly forehead and toned torso.

Before Jackson can continue on staring, Mark suddenly turns his head and looks at Jackson questionably. Jackson can’t speak or think right now with Mark’s forehead in full display. Jackson continues on staring until Mark raises his eyebrow. Oh shit, Jackson thinks. He needs to come up with something fast before Mark realizes that Jackson was blatantly checking him out. He hears Mark calling out his name, but everything is muffled.

Jackson being the idiot he is decides to crowd Mark and push his face into his. Mark clearly looks taken back, but Jackson is in complete awe. At this close proximity Jackson can see Mark’s lips clearly. Jackson thinks about how pink Mark’s lips are and how soft they look. Mark nervously and unconsciously licks his lip while looking around to see if anyone notices Jackson’s strange behaviour.

Jackson thinks how Mark’s lips are glistening with his spit and how it looks so inviting. Jackson subconsciously licks his lips as well. He can feel Mark’s breath against his face. Jackson only needs to move a couple of centimetres to place his lips against those pink fluffy lips. He just wants to push his lips against Mark’s and feel its softness. But Jackson comes to his senses before he does anything he regrets and instead utters the following words, “Damn, you are beautiful.”

Marks pushes Jackson’s face away. Jackson cackles loudly, hoping that Mark doesn’t notice that it’s fake. Jackson decides to get up. Before he leaves, Jackson says, “Nice outfit hyung. Looks good on you.” To make it even more of a joke, he looks Mark up and down and winks at him. Jackson really hopes that Mark doesn’t notice what Jackson was thinking.

Jackson walks back to his seat. He would rather sit beside Bambam and deal with his jokes than be beside Mark, who is too tempting and doesn’t even realize it. As he sits down Bambam says, “I saw that hyung.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Bambam.” Bambam rolls his eyes.

“Just be happy that no one else saw that.” Bambam then mutters softly under his breath, “Anyone from a mile can see how in love you are with him.”

Thankfully Jackson didn’t hear that or Bambam would have been dead and GOT7 would have had to perform with 6 members.

The managers call the members saying that their performance is up. As they are walking, Bambam and Yugyeom find themselves beside each other. Bambam glances at Yugyeom and says, “It happened again.”

Yugyeom nods agreeingly and says back, “It happened again.” They both look at each other knowingly before continuing walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xx.


	3. BONUS: Mark and Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the Crash and Burn performance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and I served. It got a bit steamy, oops.

GOT7 had just finished their Crash and Burn performance and are making their way back to the dressing room. Mark is ahead of the members, hoping to get to the dressing room first and change quickly, wanting to get out of his sweaty clothes.

Mark is bouncing, filled with energy from the performance. His denim jacket is currently fully open, displaying his abs for everyone to see. But he is too distracted to care that everyone can see him in a crop top, not as uncomfortable as he was before the performance.

As Mark is walking, he yelps as a hand grabs his arm and pulls him into a small storage room before anyone notices. The person quickly shoves Mark to the back of the room and closes the door with a thud. He can hear the lock click into place.

The only light source is from underneath the door, which is currently closed shut and blocked by a person. Before he has a chance to scream for help or kick his way out, they open the light.

It takes a few seconds for Mark’s eyes to adjust to the blinding light after being in the dark room, but he can see its Jackson who is standing in front of the door. Slightly panting, probably from the performance thinks Mark.

Mark can clearly see now that this storage room is more likely a closet, barely any space for more than 3 people to fit in.

Mark looks back at Jackson, trying to figure out why he pulled him into this room. Mark notices that Jackson is sweating and has a crazed look in his eyes.

Mark quickly asks, “Gaga, are you sick? Do you feel nauseous or have a fever?” As Mark is babbling worryingly, he walks closer to Jackson, placing his wrist against Jackson’s forehead to determine if he has a fever or not.

Just as Mark is going to place the wrist against his own forehead to compare temperatures, Jackson places both his hands on Mark’s shoulder and gently pushes him back, keeping him at arm’s length away.

Mark is confused. “Are you okay Jackson?”

Jackson had been able to control himself before the performance when seeing Mark in a crop top. But seeing Mark perform in it and now glistening with sweat, it was the breaking point. He couldn’t sneak looks anymore. He needed to do something.

Now in the closest Jackson can clearly see how the performance had affected Mark. He can see drips of sweat rolling down the side of Mark’s neck, wanting to catch it with his tongue and trace it back up. He can see the sheen of sweat over his torso, making it that much more appetizing.

As Jackson continues staring, Mark is getting hot. The closet is too small for two full grown males who are currently emitting a lot of body heat after a tense performance.

As Mark takes off his jacket, something snaps in Jackson. Before he knows it, Jackson has turned Mark around, pushing him against the door with a thud. Mark had banged his head slightly against the door.

“Ouch.”, says Mark with a pout. He rubs the back of his head with his hand, slightly glaring at Jackson. “What’s wrong with you?”

Seeing Mark’s lips in a pout made Jackson pant with even more want, wanting to kiss those lips, abusing it till they are puffy and sensitive. Jackson’s head spins with arousal. He suddenly pushes his face close to Mark’s.

They can both feel the warmth coming off their body and their breaths mixing with each other’s between their faces.

Jackson places his hands against the wall on either side of Mark’s head. Mark is confused, not knowing what is wrong with Jackson.

Before Mark can question Jackson’s action, he whispers, “Please tell me you feel this between us. That I’m not the only one going crazy.”. Jackson is pleading, arousal clear in his voice now for Mark to distinguish.

Mark freezes, eyes wide open staring at Jackson, not believing what he is seeing or hearing. He blinks, trying to see if this is real and even pinches the side of his leg to wake him up from this dream, but nothing happens.

This is real. Mark is in the closet, with Jackson against him and hands locking him in place. The tension in the room can be cut with a knife now, stifling with heat.

Jackson takes Mark’s silence as encouragement and places one of his hands firmly against Mark’s hip. He rubs his thumb over the exposed skin. Jackson then slowly runs his fingers across Mark’s torso, feeling the bumps of his muscles. Goosebumps follow.

Mark shivers slightly, clearly not from the cold. Mark is still not moving a muscle. He doesn’t want Jackson to know how affected he is just by this action, worrying that he will find out about his feelings. But they can both hear Mark’s breathing increasing, becoming erratic.

What Jackson didn’t know was that while he was pinning for Mark, Mark was pinning for Jackson. Mark was always staring at him softly, which everyone noticed but him.

Jackson then moves his hand upwards and places it against the dip of his waist, continuously rubbing his thumb back and forth, trying to imprint it on Mark’s skin.

Jackson then takes the other hand and places it against the back of Mark’s neck. All the members of GOT7 know how sensitive Mark’s neck is and Jackson is using it to his advantage.

Before Mark can protest, Jackson starts moving his hand up and down against the neck slowly, threatening a moan to escape from Mark’s mouth.

Mark slightly opens his mouth. “Fuck”.

Before Jackson can continue the assault on Mark’s neck, Jackson’s back is against the door now caged by Mark’s arms on either side of his shoulders. So aroused, he didn’t realize that Mark flipped him around.

Mark pushes his face close to Jackson’s ear, leaning his weight slightly against his body. Mark doesn’t have any strength in him after feeling Jackson’s hands against his body. All of what is left are tingles, running all the way to the tip of his fingers.

Jackson can feel Mark’s breath against his neck, shivering in delight and anticipation of what is going to happen next.

“How long?” questions Mark.

Jackson is confused. “What do you mean how long?”

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Mark says harshly, slightly touching Jackson’s ear lobe in the process with his lips, sending tingles through his body.

Jackson hesitates to answer. “Since training”, he admits shyly.

Jackson can feel Mark’s lips turning into a smile. “Same”, he replies, with clear glee in his voice.

Mark moves his face back from Jackson’s neck and stares at Jackson softly. They both can now read the years of longing, love and adoration behind each other’s eyes. The gaze that they thought was friendly held so many more words than they could have ever imagined.

Mark is suddenly nervous in the change of their relationship, nibbling on his lips and licking it. This causes his lips to shine with saliva and catches Jackson’s attention in the process.

Jackson wonders how it would feel to kiss Mark. If his lips are as soft as it looks. Just as Jackson is about to find out, someone bangs against the door, shocking both Mark and Jackson.

They move away from the door and from each other, keeping a safe distance so no one suspects a thing. They keep quiet, hoping the person will leave.

They then hear a familiar voice. “You guys may want to finish confessing your feelings and get out before anyone notices.” 

Jackson whispers, “Bam-ah?” 

“Yeah. Yugyeom is here too.” Bambam and Yugyeom had noticed Jackson pulling Mark into the room.

Mark and Jackson glance at each other knowingly, with soft smiles. The maknaes, always snooping in other people’s business.

“Get back soon hyungs. Before anyone notices.”, says Yugyeom. They then hear them scurry away with soft giggles.

With the previous tension gone, all is left is awkwardness. They don’t know what to say to each other, clearly in new territory, not knowing where they stand. They both know that they’ll have to sit down and talk about what’s changed.

Mark smiles softly at Jackson and takes his hand, interlocking their fingers. “Let’s go Gaga”, says Mark endearingly.

Just as they are about to leave, Jackson turns around and tells Mark to put on his jacket. As soon as Mark does that, Jackson quickly starts buttoning up the jacket, his face filled with concentration.

“Uhhh Jackson. What are you doing?”

“No one else can see you like this. You and your glorious abs are now mine”, says Jackson, slightly whining.

Mark chuckles, helping Jackson button up the rest of his jacket. “Am I decent enough now?” asks Mark sarcastically.

Jackson huffs, leaving the closest. Mark catches up to Jackson and whispers in his ear, “You’re mine too.”

_They never knew that it was going to be a crop top that would change it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
